An Illusion of Lies
by Kiri-Kay
Summary: Three vaguely interconnected Floridian girls- a street magician, a con artist/thief, & a Mentalist- find a tarot card sending them to an apartment in New York. There, they'll find the biggest adventure of their lives. Now, lets see how two silent hard heads & an angry peace-maker manage to deal with life together- because the tricks are the only easy part in this rag-tag group.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi gais! I watched 'Now You See Me' & I just- asdfghjkl- I WANT THIS BECAUSE OF REASONS. But anyway, the three girls are my OC's & this is a few years after 'Now You See Me'. Enjoy~**_

**_Disclaimer: Nope. *cries*_**

* * *

_**~Miami, Florida~**_

Deft fingers pulled out a deck of red-backed cards from its box. With a charming smile, the brown-haired girl passed it to a man in a leather jacket.

"Please check this deck of cards for me? Make sure there's nothing on them."

She repeated this process twice more with two more decks of cards -blue-backed & green-backed- with two other bystanders. When the cards were returned to her, the three confirmed that there was nothing wrong with them.

"Thank you! Now somebody-" she pointed to a brunette girl with round glasses. "-you! Choose a song, any song- doesn't matter. Unpopular, foreign, anything."

By this point, the girl had shuffled the cards, all 156 of them moving smoothly in her hands. The brunette blushed before nodding. Taking out her Smart phone, she went through her music player before choosing a song. Jazz played from the phone.

"Move back!" she called & the crowd backed up.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" the magician sang playfully. Tossing the cards up into the air, they swirled in a pattern, never falling from their frozen position.

As she danced on the sidewalk to the beat, the cards seemed to follow her movements. Every flick of her wrist caused the cards to go into a firework or flower formation. A swivel of the hips caused them to circle her waist. Movements of the foot made them flip in the air.

By the time the music was done, the group of people had grown & the magician girl had gaping faces all around her. The three decks floated around her, having come together by color.

Taking one- the blue-backed ones- casually from its floating spot, she gave it to the brunette with a grin. The green was given to a random man, & the red was given to an awestruck woman.

Claps ran out, & with a feral grin, the girl bowed. "Thank you, thank you, I am Jacqueline 'Jamie' Chellar, & I hope I made your night!"

The man in the leather jacket walked up to her after the crowd had cleared.

"How may I help you good sir?" Jacqueline asked softly, a small smile curving her lips.

"Ah, how did you do that?" he asked curiously, a smile of his own on his face. "I mean, the cards had nothing on them! I checked."

With a laugh, she simply murmured "It's magic, sir. Magic needs naught an explanation!"

The man smiled again & laughed with her. "I guess you're right. Have a good night."

"You too, sir!"

As the man left, something fluttered from his pocket. Frowning, Jacqueline picked it up, fully intending on giving it back, but she looked at it first.

It was a tarot card of the Ace of Sword. She narrowed her eyes dangerously, turning it over.

On the back of the card, there was an address.

_**~Tallahassee, Florida~**_

A dirty-blonde girl ran through the streets quickly, bumping into a man on her way.

She immediately grabbed onto him- one hand on his arm, the other on his abdomen.

He was too shocked to notice her hand move downwards.

"Oh, _dios mio_, I'm sorry!" she cried out, jumping back from her position on the man. "I'm sorry, I was just- _oh where did he go!_" she cried out frustrated. "Sorry!" she said a final time before running again.

The man blinked repeatedly, rubbing his arm. Wiggling it a little, he found it slow to move. With a frown, he worked the sluggishness out of his arm, the blonde long out of sight.

"Well," he murmured, sticking his hands into his front jean pockets. "That was- where's my wallet!"

Patting across his body quickly, he found that the wallet was not on him. Looking around desperately, it finally clicked in this head.

"She took my wallet!" he cried, outraged. There was no point in following her, though, as he had seen her run far, far away.

A few miles away, Kaillen Rodriguez grinned impishly as she settled on the beach chair. She was sitting on the edge of a small, local lake in a swim suit. No one was around at this time of night- just how she liked it. The water was an inky black, reflecting the recently darkened skies.

"I wonder what he was doing out at this time of night?" she hummed, delightedly looking through his wallet. He had around $120 in his wallet along with some credit cards & identification.

There was something else there, though. A tarot card of the Queen of Pentacles. Pulling it out, she dropped it on the chair with the money as she tossed the rest of the useless wallet into the center of the lake, ignoring the ripples it made. Returning to the chair, she took the card & money, using her phone light to check them over.

On the back of the card, there was an address.

_**~Key West, Florida~**_

Dark green eyes skimmed over a petite blonde girl. "Alright," she hummed, eyes flashing. "I think I'll be able to hypnotize you. I'm still a novice."

She wasn't. But talking so sweetly & showing fake honestly to customers was a must. It was much easier to hypnotize them that way.

The blonde perked up. "Awesome!"

"Clear your mind." She commanded. "Breathe deeply &- look at me- I want you to relax."

The blonde nodded enthusiastically. She stared into the raven-haired girl's eyes intensely.

"Now," placing a hand on her shoulder, she uttered a quiet "Sleep."

The blonde tipped into the girl's arms, fast asleep.

"You," the green eyed girl said, covering the hypnotized blonde's ears as she peered at her male friend standing aside. "Have some unrequited love with her, don't you? Confess to her."

The brown-haired boy blushed. Green eyes turned steely, waiting for his response. Her eyes were dangerous, forcing him to pay attention.

"I-I will, I promise!"

Nodding, she returned to the blonde. Whispering in her ear, she said "You will look at your love, & tell him the extent of your feelings when I say the word 'promise'. You will wake in 3, 2, 1."

She snapped her fingers. The blonde stood up immediately, confused.

"Now, mister, your promise?" she asked, toying with a piece of curly hair.

The blonde snapped to look at her companion before bursting out. "Oh, Jason, I've had the worst crush on you since the sixth grade & I love you so much & I was so happy when you asked me to come to the Keys with you!"

Jason blinked, smiling slowly. "Brianna, I feel exactly the same way about you."

As the new lovers shared a hug, Jason looked over to the hypnotist. "What was your name again?"

"Lilli Von Rijn." Lilli said, smiling gently at the pair.

Brianna looked at Lilli again. Clear signs of hypnotization were on her face- glazed eyes & a blank features. "I'll pay her, Jason. Go start the car up, please?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at Jason.

Jason nodded, planting a kiss on the crown of her head before he left.

Walking up to Lilli, Brianna gave her two things. One; $20 for the hypnosis, two; a tarot card of The Star to her.

Before Lilli could ask, the blonde was gone. Looking at the tarot card & placing the money in her pocket, she turned it over.

On the back of the card, there was an address.

* * *

_**Sooooo? Do you like it? I hope so, cuz I personally liked it better than anything else I've posted! I hope you enjoyed & if you did, drop a review for me!**_

_**Have an awesome day/night/evening/life~!**_

_**~Muaa**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**M'kay, so a quick update because I wrote the first & second chapters together & only posted the first~! That was a fantastic reception & I feel so lurved~! But, anyway, updates might take a while longer because I really need to look & research everything up- I don't want to mess anything up. But anyway. Enjoy~!**_

* * *

_**~New York, New York~**_

Lilli toyed with a lock of hair. Here she was, in New York of all places, standing in front of a locked apartment.

Why was she even here for? She was a good Mentalist- could work where ever she wanted with her teaching certificate- & she was in frozen New York, doing nothing worth while.

"Oh Valhalla, that is just _stupid_!" she groaned at her own thoughts, knocking her head against the door.

"Oh. Well." came a monotone voice from in front of her. Looking up, her green orbs met with light blue ones.

Lilli couldn't help but analyze the girl. She had dirty blonde frizzy hair, not very brushed back like she didn't really care. She was small, certainly skinnier than herself, but with an air of knowledge about her. Lilli would've appreciated this any other time if it weren't for the fact she looked absolutely arrogant with her posture- as if she were a queen of sorts.

Kaillen did a one over of Lilli, too. '_Curly back hair & green eyes- captivating? Easy illusionist! And she's kind of chubby, isn't she? But she has-_'

Kaillen placed a hand on the center of her chest, mentally moping at the fact she was terribly . . . _flat _compared to the other girl. Lilli noticed & covered her snickers.

"I know you." The blonde stated, escaping her previous state of mind.

"I'm Lilli Von Rijn." She replied easily. "You are?"

"Kaillen Rodriguez."

With a nod to the door, Kaillen asked silently what was happening.

"It's locked." Lilli said. "I'm not good at picking locks & I don't have anything to break it or something."

Someone loudly bounded up the steps, her voice grumbling about how it was '_too fucking cold outside, fuck it, no, no, __**no**__'_.

Out came Jacqueline, in all her angry glory, stopping once she spotted the two.

"Um. This is an awkward reunion. Hi Lilli, Kaillen." She murmured uncomfortably. "Locked?"

Both nodded mutely, surprised at seeing Jacqueline here of all places. The brunette leaned over the lock, carefully twisting the handle.

"Um. Kaillen, don't you always have bobby pins on you?"

"Oh!" the blonde grinned; placing one in Jacqueline's outstretched hand. "I just got here, too, & I was kinda lost."

"How many times has your head rolled off your shoulders without me around?" Jacqueline murmured absentmindedly, picking the lock. "Hey, I taught both of you how to pick locks _years_ ago, what _gives_?"

Pushing the door open, Jacqueline scowled at the two particularly hard. Carefully walking in, she shook her head. "Stay behind me guys. You two always sucked at dealing with jump scares."

Lilli & Kaillen looked at each other, following obediently. One thing that hadn't worn from Jacqueline was her natural ability to direct a group. It was natural to just follow. Or, well, natural to Lilli as she was quiet enough to just flow along with her. Kaillen was a bit thicker.

"_What_? What do you mean by that!?"

Sharply turning around & hissing loudly, causing the two to jump, she grinned. "_That_ is what I mean. Now, Lilli, there's a switch at your side. Flick it on, please."

Looking to her right, Lilli carefully hit the switch. The lights flickered on, but it was blocked by . . . something. Looking up, they saw a metal trays right under the light bulbs.

"Back it up, we don't know what's happening." warned Kaillen.

Lilli noticed how Kaillen placed a hand on her hip as if something was there & Jacqueline put her hand in the front of her hooded jacket pocket, playing around with something inside.

That's when water started dripping steadily onto the ground. "Crap, crap, crap," Jacqueline muttered, walking forwards a bit. "There is a . . . a _shape_ carved into the wood."

"There are also trails for the water to drip into." Lilli said, pointing at them. They looked like little canals that drained into the carved shape in the wood.

"Guys," Kaillen said wearily, having come to look at the shape. "This. . . This is the insignia of the Four Horsemen. Remember them?"

Suddenly, the trays dropped their contents- melted ice- causing the water to course quickly through the canals & into the insignia. It filled up, then suddenly dropped, causing smoke to come out.

"Sank like the Titanic." Jacqueline whistled. The other two glared at her. "What, its only dry ice! And I just _thought_ of the Titanic. _Sorry._"

Lilli rolled her eyes. "You never change, do you?"

"Nah, change is too difficult & I'm too lazy." Jacqueline said, grinning roguishly.

Suddenly, there was a sharp crackle & fire caught on the center of the four surrounding walls. The fire popped for a minute before dying, leaving no smoke behind.

"Flash fire." Kaillen murmured as blue-purple holograms flickered onto the middle of the room.

"Whoa!" Lilli jumped, looking at the walls. "Projectors?"

"Guys, you might want to take a look at this!" Jacqueline called out, staring at the blue prints.

"This," Kaillen said, stepping up & looking the prints over. "Is a heist of giant proportions."

Lilli's eyes flittered across the plans. With a grin, Lilli said "Why not? It's not like I've got anything to lose!"

"Ditto." Kaillen echoed.

Jacqueline hesitantly shook her head. "I'm not sure you guys want to commit to this."

"What? Why?" Kaillen asked, baffled.

"Well, you two have a better chance of being normal or making a name for yourself legally. I mean, last time I checked, Lilli could be an English teacher in high school & you could be a nurse. Like, seriously, I know it's an adventure & all, but if we take a miss-step. . . You two would be ruined."

"What about yourself, Jamie?" Lilli asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"I'm a _magician._" she whispered. "This world doesn't make as much sense as I pretend it does at times. I'm forsaken, I guess you could say." Jacqueline chuckled dryly.

"Do you expect me to believe you're _actually magical_?" Kaillen scoffed. "Please, I mean-"

Jacqueline snapped her fingers, a fire floating above her pointer finger. The ball turned into water, still retaining its place. Gently, she swished the liquid from finger to finger.

"Believe me now?" she asked cockily.

She swirled the water into a ball again before opening her mouth & dropping it in. Swallowing, she smiled daintily.

"Jacqueline, please? We can't do it without you, & it'll be fun! The world isn't a thing without magic- real or just sleight of hand!" Lilli begged, seeing Kaillen was too out of it to even try to convince the brunette to go along. "I wouldn't mind ruining my life if it means I can do all of _this_."

Lilli waved her hands at the plans excitedly.

"But we're going in _blind!_" Jamie argued. "Who even set this- _us_!- up?"

"Sometimes the blind can understand _better _than the seeing." Lilli coaxed.

After a moment stare-down, Jacqueline sighed gently, shaking her head.

"Alright- I'm in."

* * *

_**So? Thoughts, comments, critique? I do like how this came out~! It was fun to write. Don't forget to drop a review- they make me suuuuuuper happy~! I hope you enjoyed~!**_

_**~Muaa**_


End file.
